Kou no Hinoiri
by Kirakira Peikan
Summary: Dreaming of the man who won her heart, will Kaoru’s happiness be dashed by the interference of her determined family? Will they put an end to the expression of her deepest feelings? How will she decide which side of her heart to follow the side of passion


Kou no Hinoiri

Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me, it would be totally cool, but they don't, which is sad. $sad face$

Rated M for definte lemon.

Kaoru woke with a start, brought out of the deepest dreaming sleep, to face the intruder.

He stalked through the open French doors like a dark wind, his long hair flowing behind him like a sheet of blood, his black cloak flowing around him like shadows. Citrine eyes, smoldering with hot intensity, locked with startled sapphire. He swept upon her in a heartbeat, sealing his lips to hers and plunging his tongue to explore her hot silken mouth. His hands, callused from swordplay, buried in her shining locks, held back with a ribbon purple as the turgid sunset skies preceeding the deepening twilight.

Karou gasped with a mix of surprise (astonished that he had managed to entre her bedroom without her noticing anything) and desire. She felt a quivering flutter like a thousand butterflies deep within her belly, and she pressed against his powerful frame. His mouth blazed a trail from her lips along the line of her jaw and down the alabaster column of her throat. His hands kneaded the small firm mounds of her breasts, and she moaned with the pleasure of it.

He pressed her back and Kaoru, carried away by the power of his passion, found herself with her dining room table bumping against the backs of her legs. He loomed over her, his chest as unyielding as a stone wall. Wrapping his arms around her, he hitched her up his torso, and as she twined her legs around his slim waist, he lowered her against the damask covered tabletop.

Kaoru gasped breathlessly as he lifted her, something reckless and almost tender in his eyes. There was something delicious about the way his bottom lip had touched hers, the barest of teases while he maneuvered her so that she was as comfortable as he could make her, the firm and luscious curve of her bottom under his hands. Her femmine sensibilities quivered at the idea of what he would do how he would touch how he would feel. Feeling a maidenly blush cross her _entire_ body she breathlessly stared as he gave her an indulgent grin that promised all the indulgencies that he would give her. Her chest heaved so that her breasts strained the tight frabic and his eyes were immediately drawn downwards.

No words were spoken as he reached upwards with two greedy hands touching as slowly and as if he was a man reverently plucking a ripe apple from a tree after a long trek through a dessert. His fingers were long and wonder as he rubbed her through the thinning clothing. She gasped in surprise as he suddenly settled his fingers on her loosely tied front and ripped. The movement tore her shirt to ribbons, leaving her bare to his gaze. Gasping in surprise she decided to see how much he wanted her and scooted back so that she could thrust her breasts upwards while recling on the table. Lifing a leg she opened her body so that he could settle his weight in the smooth curves of her chest and press his face into the heaven between her breasts. "Take me! I am yours!"

"Forever," Kenshin agreed in a breathless voice, his eyes dark gold with desire for her! Kaoru gasped as warm wetness rushed between her legs at the expression in his eyes and shivered as he seemed to know exactly what her body was doing, his tongue leaving his hot mouth to stroke the most sensitive of nipples. Kaoru arched her back, begging him in beautiful words to take what was his, to claim what was his, to let her have all of him. He chuckled, mumbered words of patience low in his throat. Unable to bear the senations, Kaoru tossed her head back and forth, rocking her hips against his desperetly. She didn't know when her skirt had fallen off but it was gone and the rocking of her hips just showed her how thick and strong he was. Suddenly nervous, Kaoru called his name in a wobbling voice.

Her name on his lips reassured her, as did the fluttering stroke of his fingers as he taught her need him. Gasping and moaning loud enough that she could only hear her own heartbeat, Kaoru gave into the rapture he had created inside her body with his hands. The stroking of her secret nubbin had sent her beyond her control.

"This might hurt my beloved!" He declared passionately. "Yet, I shall make sure before its over that you shall feel nothing but heaven."

"I trust you!" Kaoru cried just as passionately, her eyes large and luminous in the light, so blue that they were almost as black as her hair. "Inside me!"

He surged with a thrust so powerful she couldn't breath. The pain was instense so that tears leaked form the corner of her eyes but he caught them with his tongue. "You're legs, around me," Kenshin ordered in a manly voice. Kaoru did as he asked and gasped as he surged again, slowly increasing his thrusts until her word was white with light and nothing mattered but the feel of him inside her, sending her inner organs into a mad frenzy of sensation so that her muscles clenched around him without her control and she faded away on a ginger scented cloud of saited desire.

When Kaoru came to he was watching her with beautiful eyes. "Oh my precious love," Kenshin cried out. "You must marry me!"

"I shall! I shall! A thousand times I shall!"

Transported by desire, neither heard the warning creak of the protesting table. With a thunderous crack, one of the legs splintered, spilling them on the floor.

"Oro," exclaimed Kenshin, blinking his amethyst eyes, one hand rubbing his head, the other the small of his back.

"Gomen-nisi, Miss Karou-Dono. Are you hurt?" He rose to his knees and hovered above her, his hands outstreached. "Sessha could not forgive his unworthy self if you were hurt."

She attempted to bat away his solicitous hands, but he ignored her and entwined his fingers with hers.

"But, Kenshin," she protested, " the noise may have woken Father, and Aoshi and Soijiro have always been light sleepers and are just down the hall, and …." All of Kauro's brothers had hated Kenshin ever since he had fought both Shishio and Enishi during her Coming Out party after they had discovered him passionately embracing their beloved only sister in the darkest areas of the gardens behind her family's spacious estate in the rolling hills of Chester. She knew that they looked down on him because of his past during the War, but she didn't care. The gentle, passionate, red-headed man she had come to know during those months when he had recovered from wounds received during his last mission meant more to her than anything else. She knew that there was nothing she wouldn't dare to be with him, to be his, forever, caught up in the fire of his embrace.

He pressed his mouth to hers to silence her, and for a long moment they explored heaven.

"Hush, Koishii," he murmured against the pulse beating at the base of her throat. "Don't worry, Beloved, this doesn't concern Saitou or your brothers. If they protest, we can leave together, and live somewhere far away. Together, forever."

"Forever," she murmured, "Oh, Kenshin…"

Just then, the door exploded inward. Saitoh filled the doorway like a thundercloud, a ponderous frown on his face. Behind him in the hallway, Kenshin could see a crowd of Karou's brothers; Yahiko and Akira were scowling with particular ferocity.

"Himura…" snarled Saitou.

Frantically, Kaoru attempted to raise her hands and placate her furious family. However, Kenshin was having none of it, and he strode forward manfully to position himself before her quivering form, scowlilgn with amber-eyed ferocity at the men crowding into the entrance of her suit.

"You have attempted to deny me my Kaoru for far too long," he spat out, brandishing his sword in a threatening fashion. Kaoru felt helpless at the sight of his blade, legendary throughout the land for it's power and speed. She was frantic to do soemthing, anything, to prevent the coming conflict; she would have stepped in front of Kenshin and her family to avert their swords, but she could just tell inwardly that this would not have the desired affect.

"You are not worthy of her hand!" declared her father. "Was my declining your offer not enough of a hint for you, Battousai?"

"You... you made an offer for me?" Kaoru gapped, shock written over her saphire eyes.

"You are all I want; all I have ever wanted, Koishi," Kenshin declared in return, his watchful eyes assessing the situation in front of him. Gazing adoringly at his Kaoru, he said, "Did you not wonder why your brothers were so willing to take you to Bond Street every morning this past week? Surely you cannot have thought they had developed a taste for the shops—oh, no; beloved, your father ordered them to keep you away from me, while I sought to convince him that I was indeed truly worthy and not giving up on whining you, no matter how hopeless, no matter how long the fight." The light in Kaoru's eyes at his declaration was answer enough to his questions.

Her efforts to intersperse herself among the conflicted party were met with scowls from her father as he inhaled another long breath from his cigarette and gestured curtly at his youngest son. Before Kaoru could breath, she found herself yanked forward and halfway down the hall, her voice rising in a forlorn yelp as she realized she was being dragged away from the man she truly loved as the class of steel against steal rang throughout the upper floors of the manor.

"Soujiro, put me _down,"_ she gasped in agitation, pressing her hand to her frantically-beating heart. This was worse—far worse!—than when she had been kidnapped by Jineh after her Coming Out ball. Now she was forced to face the reality that her family, her own dearest family, all she had in the world since the tragic death of her mother, were irrevocably in opposition to the man her heart and body had chosen to follow forever.

The coldness of the courtyard caused her to come back to herself, and take stock of her situation. As the fastest of her brothers, it made sense that their father would have chosen Soujiro, and she despaired of Kenshin caching up to his more-than-godlike speed. However, her silent prayers were answered when she suddenly caught a glimpse of red hair in the moonlight under the old oak tree, and realized that Kenshin had gotten out of her bedroom and past the hordes of her relatives and the guests staying in their spacious estates, doubtless woken by the earlier nose.

"Let her go!" Kenshin demanded, his blade already brandished in what Kaoru recognized as one of the Hiten Mistrugi's more deadly attacks.

Aoshi spoke out as he drew his own blade in return, his eyes like ice as he contemplated his rival. "What makes you think any of us will allow you to defeat us?" Kaoru despaired at the thought that the two of them were going to fight again; Aoshi had been mad to defeat her love and prove himself to be the strongest since their last battle, no matter that more than a year had passed. Frantically twisting herself free from her brother's grasp, she ignored the flash of nervousness she felt at the sight of the drawn blades and cast herself fearlessly into the fight. Sakabatou and kodachi paused as the slim girl raised her arms pleadingly, her cheeks stained with piteous tears.

"Oh, Kenshin, Kenshin, please don't kill him!" Kaoru implored. "If you do, whatever will become of Misao? They are to be married in the Spring!"

"Since _when_?" the tall, saturnine Oshakira demanded, his facade of complete composure cracking at the mention of the itachi-girl he secretly adored, to everybody's amusement.

"The contract was finalized with her grandfather the vicar, this morning," Kaoru replied, happy that the spectre of violence no longer loomed over the picturesque grove. "Father meant to announce it at dinner tomorrow, when we all were together... Oh, Aoshi, surely you can understand now how important true love is! If Misao had been denied you, what would you have done in return? All Kenshin and I want is a chance to be happy, to live our own lives together!"

Aoshi's reaction showed that he was clearly touched. Sheathing his swords, he turned to Kenshin and gave a courteous bow to the other man. "Himura, be sure that you treat my sister in a manner worthy of the name the Battousai. I am sure that we will meet again, under happier circumstances. For now, I will ensure that none of us follow you . The rest, I leave to you."

With a last embrace for their sister, Kaoru's brothers headed back to the house. Kaoru fond it impossible to hold back a tear for the family she was leaving--- only temporarily, she told herself, sure that her father and brothers would see the light soon and be able to meet with Kenshin in a setting which included no flashing blades or drawn swords or threats to her family or her—behind.

"Are you ready, koishi?" Kenshin asked her, kissing her tenderly. "We shall be married straight away, and soon you will be settled in our new home."

"Oh, yes, darling," Kaoru responded eagerly, holding him close. As he pulled her up onto his horse, she snuggled against his shoulder, happily resting against the man she loved as they rode off into a glorious sunset, the start of their new lives together.

Reviews, Pleaz!


End file.
